


Jensen Ackles, Bill Skarsgard, Roman Godfrey, Imagines

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Hemlock Grove, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: This book is going to have imagined from Supernatural and Hemlock Grove. Maybe Both in an image.
Relationships: Bill Skarsgård/Reader, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles/Reader, Roman Godfrey/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Imagine ( Jensen )

Imagine being Jensen Ackles Wife and Twin Sister to Bill Skarsgard. You and Jensen get into a fight.

Why are you so nervous? You have met my family before, You asked?

I love your family, I do. Your brother scares me to death. Sadly, I'm 35 years old and I'm scared of a twenty-nine-year-old boy that happens to be your twin brother, Jensen said.

Yeah, that is sad, You said.

Jensen glared at you.

Are you coming or not? Bc, I need to go now, You said as you grab your daughter's car seat.

Yeah, I'm coming, Jensen said.

You put your daughter in the back seat.

Just tell me why. You don't like my brother, You asked?

I don't like him bc .one is Bill is always a dick. He never speaks to me when I try to talk to him. Why did you have to be his twin sister and not Alexander? I just wish that he had died instead of your dad, Jensen said before he just realizes what he just said.

I can't believe that you would say that about Bill. My brother hasn't done anything to you. You have the nerve to say that about him. Bill tries to talk to you Jensen, But you walk away from him every time he speaks. Our dad passing away isn't Bill's fault, You didn't have the right to say that you wish that bill had died instead of our dad, You said as the tears go down your face.

Mommy. Why are you crying, Your two-year-old daughter Lauren asked?

Mommy had got something in her eye, You said.

( Skarsgard House )

You turn the car off and Grab Lauren Car seat.

There is my baby sister, I'm so happy to see you, Your Brother Alexander said

I had missed you so much, You said as you hug him back.

She is getting so big, Alexander said.

Yeah, she is, You said.

Alexander had noticed that your eyes were red. Like you have been crying.

Hey Sis. Have you been crying bc your eyes are red, Alexander asked?

No. I had got something in my eye, You lied.

Alexander knew that you were lying but he didn't push it.

Hey. Have you seen Bill, You asked?

Yeah, He is in the living room, Alexander said.

You unbuckle Lauren from her car seat.

Hi Sis, Bill said as he looks up from his phone.

Um Hi, You said.

Bill had noticed your eyes were red.

Hi. Have you been crying, Bill asked?

No. I have something in my eye, You lied.

Sis. I'm your twin and I can tell when you are lying and also I can read you like a book. What is going on, Bill said?

Before we got here. Jensen and I had got into a bad fight and He said something really bad and it had made me cry, that why my eyes are red, You said.

What did he say, Bill asked?

Our fight was about you bill, You said.

What did he say about me? Ik that it wasn't good bc you are crying sis, Bill said.

I had asked him why he doesn't like you. Jensen replied was that you are always Dick. Jensen tries to talk to you but you walk away from him. When he said this. It crushes me big time and Jensen shouldn't have said this but he did, You said.

What did he say, Bill asked?

Jensen look me in the eye. He told me that he wishes that you had died instead of our dad, I just broke down at that. Losing dad did kill me but losing you my twin. I would kill myself. You have been there with me since dad died and you haven't left my side, You said.

I'm going to kill him when I see him, A Voice said.

Alexander. Please I can handle this, You said.

Ok. If he does anything thing, his ass will be kick by me, Alexander said.

Breaking News Supernatural Jensen Ackles and His Wife Y/N Skarsgard is going threw a divorce.

Y/n Skarsgard and Her Brother Bill Skarsgard was just spotted coming out of the courthouse.

Y/n Skarsgard was just spotted carrying her and Jensen's two-year-old daughter Lauren.

It's has been confirmed by Y/n Skarsgard that She had change Lauren's last name to Skarsgard.

Ex-Husband Jensen Ackles will see their daughter Lauren on weekends that's it.

I just want to let you know, if anything happens to me. You will have full custody of Lauren, You said.

Wait. What are you talking about, Bill asked?

If I leave and not come back. I'm going to let you have full custody of Lauren. I can't let Jensen have her, You said. 

( One Year Later )

Breaking News Bill Skarsgard and His Niece Lauren Skarsgard was just spotted coming out of a restaurant. 

Lauren Skarsgard was on his hip, It looks like she had his phone in her hands playing with it.

Where is her mother Y/n Skarsgard at? 

Is she dead or alive? 


	2. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine You having feelings towards Bill. But he has a girlfriend. Your character and Roman come into the real world.

Where the hell are we, Roman asked as he looks around.

Idk Roman. It looks like we are in California, You said.

Just fucking great. more people to see me, Roman said.

Just hush and follow me, You said.

You two didn't notice paparazzi taking pictures of you two.

Breaking News

Bill Skarsgard was spotted cheating on girlfriend Alexis Darwin with a mystery girl.

Who is this mystery girl?

Does Alexia Darwin know that Bill is cheating on her with this mystery girl?

I can't believe that you cheat on me. I thought that you love me, Alexia yelled.

I didn't cheat on you, I would never cheat on you, Alexia. I love you, Bill said.

Why are you lying to me? Did you cheat on me with y/n l/n! , Alexia yelled.

Y/n and I are friends. Don't bring her into this, Y/n didn't do anything, Bill said.

I'm done and I'm leaving you bill. This is goodbye, Alexia said.

You choose Y/n over me, Alexia said.

I told you that we are only friends, why can't you get that threw your damn head, Bill said.

Go to hell Bill, Alexia said.

Just get the hell out of the house, Bill said.

Breaking News

Bill Skarsgard and His long time partner Alexia Darwin had called it quits after two years of being together.

Is Y/N L/N the reason of the couple break up?

What is this, Roman said as he shows you the newspaper.

I'm guessing that there is another me and you here, You said.

You fucking think Roman said.

Listen. I love you Roman Godfrey and I would never cheat on you, You said with a smile.

I love you too, Roman said.

I had told Peter something before we left, You said.

What did you tell Peter, Roman asked?

You watch him light a cigarette.

I told Peter that I want a family with you in the future and You are a good father to Nadia. I just want to see you like that with our child. If you want a child with me, if you don't. I understand, You said.

I do want a child with you. I'm just scared bc what if it becomes an upir like Nadia was. What if it kills you. I couldn't live without you, Roman said.

I can promise that I will be fine Roman, You said.

Roman look into your eyes.

Ik that but I'm scared for you. What if you died from this, Roman said.

Let's just see what happens, You said.

Come on let get something to eat, I'm hungry, You said.

You grab his hand and drag him into a restaurant.

I'm going to do anything to cheer you up and you can't stop me, The Other You said.

Y/n. You don't have to do this, I'm fine, Bill said.

Bull Crap. I can there is something is wrong and I'm going to do something to cheer you up, The Other You said.

Come on. Let's have lunch, The other you said as you drag him into the restaurant. Where Roman and Your Character was at.

You were looking at the menu. When you lookup saw your look like and Roman look like.

Roman, You said as you shake him.

What, Roman asked?

Look, You said.

Roman look up and see. Your look like and his look like  
.

Shee -It, He mumbles.

No Crap. What are we going to do, The Paparazzi thinks that we are them, You said.

I fucking know, Roman said.

Your phone ends up ring.

Shee-It. It's Peter, You said.

Answer it, See what the hell Peter wants, Roman said as he lights another cigarette.

Hello, You said.

Hi Y/n. I mean Mrs. Godfrey, Peter said with a smirk.

Your face was red.

Ha Shut the hell up, You replied.

Where did you and Roman go, Peter asked?

We had ended up in California, You said.

How Peter said.

I don't fucking know, You said.

You heard Peter snickered a little In the background.

What is so funny, You asked?

You are starting to sound like Roman a little, Peter said as he starts to laugh his ass off.

Ha Really Fucking Funny. Grow up, You said.

You are turning into Roman Jr, Peter said.

Your face was red.

I'm going to let you guys have fun. Remember to used protection unlikely if you want Roman to knock you up, Peter said.

Your face was red from half-mad and embarrassed by Peter.

Are you ok there, bc your face is red that you look like that you are going to kill someone, Roman said?

When we get home. I'm going to kill Peter when I see him, You said.

Why Roman asked?

You will see, You said.

You two got up and left the restaurant. You and Roman didn't notice that the other you and bill were following you two outside.

Why do I have a feeling that we are being followed, Roman said.

Yeah. I have the same feeling, You said. 

Those two look so familiar, Bill said. 

You and Roman turn around. You cover your mouth at what you saw..

How is this possible, The Other You said.

Who are you, Bill asked? 

You should know. Who I am, Roman said with a smirk. 

Roman Godfrey. No, You aren't real, I play you in Hemlock Grove, Bill said. 

I'm real alright, Roman said.

How are you two here, The Other You asked? 

We don't know, but We need to head back home soon, You said.

Do you work with him, or what, Bill asked? 

I work with Roman. That's how we got together, You said.

You two are together, Bill said.

It's more like. We are married, Roman said.

Yeah. You can call me. Y/n Godfrey, You said with a smirk. 

Are you two together, Roman asked? 

No. We are just friends, Bill said. 

The other you look at him with a sad look in your eyes.


	3. Imagine ( Bill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning This Chapter had old scars on her face from Jensen abusing her over the years ⚠

Imagine you being a huge fan of Bill work and you end getting a tattoo of Pennywise on your arm. Your husband Jensen tired of you talking about how great bill is. You guest star on Jimmy Kimmel Show and there is a huge surprise for you on the show

Another day. Another fake smile for the world, You said as you put on your makeup for the day.

Over the years has been bad for you. bc your husband Jensen had got jealous of Bill Skarsgard. He was taking his anger out on you.

He was jealous of Bill. Bc, you love his work and you think that he is a fantastic actor and you had loved him as

Pennywise in It ( 2017).

You had loved the movie so much. you had got a tattoo of Pennywise on your arm. Jensen wasn't too happy about that. He said that you only got that bc of you liking bill so much.

You only wear makeup bc. You have scars on your face from Jensen throwing stuff at you. Your black eye still looks bad but it's getting better by the days.

Jensen was out of town for a business trip and won't be back until next month.

Jensen friends. Jared and Misha had told you that you need to leave Jensen. You want to leave him but you are scared that he is going to come after you.

Jensen makes you live in fear. Jared and Misha had told that you that they are sorry that Jensen is doing this to you. Misha even said that Bill would treat you better than Jensen. The sad part that he would. What you thought.

Today. You were going on the Jimmy Kimmel Show.

Please Y/n You need to tell the world, Jared said.

I want to really, but I'm scared, You said.

Ik that. The world needs to know and we can get Jensen into Jail for the monster that he is, Misha said.

You deserve better than this, Jared said.

We will be in the crowd. When you get called on the stage, Jared said.

Ok, I think that I can do this, You said.

You had on a white suit and white heels.

You had your hair down.

( Jimmy Kimmel Show )

You go on stage in three minutes, Jared said.

You ready, Misha said.

Yeah, I think so, You said.

Please welcome Y/n Ackles, Jimmy said.

The Crowd clapped.

You wave at the crowd as you walk over to the couch.

Hey Y/n. How you been, Jimmy asked?

I have been ok Jimmy, You said.

I'm going to ask you some questions, Jimmy said.

Ok.

The first question. Who would you marry if you weren't married to Jensen Ackles and Why Jimmy asked?

I would marry Bill Skarsgard. Bc He is a sweetheart and he is good looking, You said.

Wow. I think that Bill would love to hear that, Jimmy said.

No, You said as you cover your face.

We have a special guest star for you, Jimmy said.

Who is it, You asked?

You will know soon, Jimmy said.

Please Welcome Bill Skarsgard, Jimmy said.

No way, You said.

Hi Y/n, it's so nice to meet you, Bill said.

Omg, You said. 

Bill wrapped his arms around you .

I can't believe that I finally get to meet you, I’m so happy, You said. 

I have another question for you. True or False. Do you have a pennywise tattoo on your arm, Jimmy asked? 

True, You said with a smile.

Wait What, Are you serious, Jimmy asked? 

I’m serious, I will show you, You said as you rolled up your sleeve.

See, You said as you show them your tattoo.

That is awesome, It's like half Pennywise and Bill face, Jimmy said. 

Thank you, You said.

I have a question for you, A Girl asked?

What is it, You asked ?

Why did you get the tattoo, The Girl asked?

I had got it bc. I was a fan of Bill’s work and I have scars from, You sa. You were getting a little nervous. 

Misha and Jared look at each other. They knew what you are about to say to the whole world. 

Y/n. Are you ok, can you tell us, the scars are from if you are comfortable doing it, Jimmy asked? 

No, I'm not. The scars are from my husband Jensen hitting me and throwing stuff at me, You said .

Everyone Eyes Widened. Misha and Jared gave you a sad smile.

I'm so sorry. You don't deserve that, any guy is lucky to have a beautiful lady like you. Your husband Jensen is a monster, Bill said.

A couple of months later.

Breaking News. Y/n Urban and Jensen Ackles are finally divorce. Ackles had got guilty of abusing his wife over the years and now he finally in jail. Ackles got life in prison. 


	4. Imagine ( Jensen )

Imagine being Jensen and Danneel's newborn daughter and they giving you since they can't take care of you. You get adopted by a twenty-seven-year-old Swedish Actor Name Bill Skarsgard. Jensen ends up regretting giving you up.

Jensen and Danneel had only been married for one year. When they found that they were having a baby.

When you were born. They knew that they couldn't keep you bc Jensen was always in Vancouver filming Supernatural and Danneel was always busy in New York for her job

Danneel didn't want to give you up. But she knew that it was for the best. They had named you. Y/N Grace Ackles.

The hardest part was for the couple. Watching their daughter get put up for adoption and they will never see you again.

You did end up getting adopted by a Swedish actor named Bill Skarsgard. Yes, The Actor that is going to be playing Pennywise in the remake of Stephen King It.

That how. Your name had changed to .Y/N Grace Skarsgard.

Now. The World wants to know. Why a twenty-seven-year-old actor would adopt a child, right now. Since he is about to film It. Who would take care of the baby, while he is away? Or will he take the child with him?

I can't believe that you are finally a dad. You have always wanted to be a dad, Alexander said.

It's weird. I never thought that I would be a dad, But here I am now, Bill said.

Hello, I'm your uncle Alexander. I'm so happy to finally meet you, you are in for a wide ride In this family and you having bill as your dad, Alexander said.

Hey!, Bill said as he slapped his brother behind the head.

Ow! What the hell Bill, Alexander said as he rubs the spot on his head from Bill slapping him.

Don't curse in front of my daughter. If I heard you say it again in front of her. It won't be pretty for you, Bill said. 

Protected Father already huh, Alexander said.

Breaking News Bill Skarsgard was just spotted with his newborn daughter y/n for the first time. 

The Swedish actor told us. It's has been pretty great being a parent to this little girl .y/n never really cries if she is hungry or needs to change. 

Bill Skarsgard's new movie is coming soon. 

The Swedish actor told us. Since I have been filming my new movie. I have y/n with me all time and she just sleeps the whole time. Onset I have my brother Alexander with me and he watches y/n. While I go flim my scenes. This one time, I was in my costume and about to say my lines. I guess that y/n didn't realize that I wasn't there, Alexander was holding her and she started to cry for me. Alexander had started to panic and he was freaking out. I said just give me her. Here I was dress in my costume and the makeup holding my daughter in my arms. She knew that I was holding her and one look in the eye. Y/n had stopped crying. 

Do you remember when I was filming one of my scenes for It? You couldn't get her to stop crying and you started to freak out, Bill asked? 

Yes, I do. I had tried everything and it didn't work. I realize that she knew that I wasn't you that was holding her. She has lungs size of texas, Next time something like this happens. You should bring something of yours. It might calm her down, Alexander said

The lady on the tv started to talk.

Hey. Can you turn that up, Bill asked?

Sure, Alexander said as he turns the tv up.

Hey, I'm Megan. Herewith me today is Jensen Ackles and His Wife, Danneel Ackles.

The fans have some questions for you guys, Megan said.

Ok. What is the first question, Jensen asked?

Did you and your wife have a baby when you first got married, Megan asked?

Yes, we did. I had got pregnant after one month of being married, It was a girl, Danneel said.

What happened to her and what did you name her, Megan said.

We had named her. Y/n Grace Ackles. When she was born and we couldn't take care of her. We had ended up giving her up for adoption, Jensen said.

Do you know who has her now, Megan asked? 

Yes, we do. I want to say that we are so happy for Bill Skarsgard. For adoption our daughter and her having a father in her life and a good home, Jensen said.

Wow, Alexander said.

One more last question. Do you guys regret giving your daughter up at birth, Megan asked? 

Yes, we do, but we want the best for her and that is having Bill as her father in life, we wish them the best in the future, Both Jensen and Danneel said. 


	5. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine You being Keith Urban's Daughter and Having Been Dating Bill Skarsgard for Two Years. You being a famous rockstar like your dad and the news gets out you are dating someone.

Goodnight Las Vegas, You said as you wave at the crowd.

The Crowd clapped as you walked off the stage into the back. They began to get their stuff and leave the place.

That was a fantastic show y/n, You did great princess, Your Father Keith Urban said.

Yes. You were the daughter of Keith Urban and Nicole Kidman. You were the oldest sibling of Faith and Sunday Kidman-Urban.

Thank You, Dad. that means a lot to me, You said as you wrapped a towel around your neck.

You were on your tour called The Speed of Now. The Tour has been great so far but You have been missing your boyfriend Bill.

He has been away in Canada filming IT Chapter 3. ( Just pretend that it was made ) The movie is about Pennywise isn't dead and the loser club failed to get rid of him and they try to get rid of him for the last time.

You were looking down at your phone. about to text Bill but you knew that he was filming the movie.

Keith had noticed the sad look on your face.

You are missing Bill aren't you, Keith said.

Yeah, I am dad. I miss him so much. It's just so hard for us because I'm on tour and he is away filming all the time, You said.

Well. You have a show in Canada and maybe you could surprise him, Keith said.

Yeah. I could and I can't wait to see him, You said.

You were now in Canada and It was huge.

You were dressed in a band t-shirt and had blue jeans on and brown boots on. Your blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

Your show here starts at 10. So we can stop by and see your boyfriend for a couple of hours, Keith said.

Ms. Urban! Ms. Urban! The Paparazzi yelled!

The kids and the adults look up and look at you.

Ms.Urban. Why are you here, One of them asked?

I'm seeing my boyfriend that I haven't seen in a couple of months, You said.

Who is the lucky guy, One of them asked?

You and Bill weren't ready to tell the world that you two were dating just yet. The only ones that know Are your parents.

No Comment, You said as you walked away from them.

Back it up, Your bodyguard Jared said.

You are Y/n Urban, I'm a huge fan of your music, A little girl named Rose said.

Hey. It's nice to meet you, You said as you kneeled to her height.

Can I get a hug, She asked?

Sure Sweetheart, You said as you wrapped your arms around her.

Thank you, Rose said before she ran off the set.

Omg, You are Y/N Urban. I can't believe that you are here on set. The boy named Jeremy who plays Ben in the movie.

Hey Fan Boy. You need to chill the heck out, A girl named Chloe that plays Beverly in the movie.

You smile at them.

Can I show you guys something, You said with a smirk on your face.

Sure, They said.

You look at them with your brown eyes before they turn yellow like Pennywise eyes.

Holy Crap, I'm now scared for life, Jeremy said.

No, Pennywise isn't real and she is playing tricks on us, Chloe said.

I dream of you, I craved you, You said as your voice changed like Bill's.

You walk towards them with your yellow eyes and a huge creepy smile on your face.

Their eyes widened.

Pennywise is real! I'm not going to get killed by a Clown, I'm out of here, Jeremy said before Chloe and the rest of the kids ran off the set.

Wow. A Voice said.

You turn around and see Director Andy.

You sound just like Bill. But You sound scarier than Bill. You are a girl and I love the creep smile, You must tell me how you do it, Andy asked?

Thank you. I have been doing it for years. I was trying to be scarier like Bill in Chapter 2. When you have siblings, The creep smile just comes upon my face, You said.

Bill as Pennywise. Hs scares the crap out of me, I never know when he is going to be behind me, Andy said.

You look behind him. Bill dressed as Pennywise walks towards him.

A smirk comes upon your face.

Hello Andy! , Bill said in his pennywise voice.

Holy Fuck. Stop doing that, Andy said as he walked off.

Hey. What are you doing here, Bill said in his normal voice.

I just want to surprise you, I have a show here tonight at 10, You said.

I'm glad that you came. I had missed you so much, Bill said as he wrapped your arms around you.

I had missed you too, You said.

I am almost done filming for the day. So you can wait in my trailer for me if you want to, Bill said.

You step into Bill's trailer.

Wow, You said as you look around. 

You lay your hand on your stomach ( hint ) 

You and Bill had fooled around like two months ago. When you had stop and seen him.

You are ten weeks pregnant.

You haven't told Bill yet . that you are pregnant, You are about starting to show.

You are scared to tell Bill. He has a daughter with his ex-girlfriend, Alidia. 

You were so focused on your phone. You didn't hear the door open.

Hey. Bill said. 

Hi, I have something that I need to tell you, I'm scared of how you are going react to this, You said.

What is it, Bill said as he sits down by you.

I'm ten weeks pregnant, You said.

I'm going to be a father again, Bill said with a smile.

Yeah. You are, I was just scared of how this would ruin your relationship with your daughter about me being pregnant, You said.

This won't ruin the relationship with my daughter, Bill said. 

Breaking News. Singer Y/N Urban and Swedish Actor Bill Skarsgard have just confirmed that the two have been together for two years.

Y/n Urban and Bill Skarsgard had confirmed that they are expecting their first child together.

We are so happy for the couple. 

Baby Skarsgard coming soon, The Singer told us.

I'm so excited, I can't wait to see what are we are having, You said.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a girl, Bill said.

I want a boy. I have always wanted a son, You said.

Are you guys ready to pop the balloon, Alexander said.

Yeah, You said.

On my count, get ready to pop the balloon, Alexander said.

3 

2

1

Blue confetti came out of the balloon.

Yes. It's a boy, You said.

I know that you want another girl, You said. 

I did but you are giving me a son, I'm so happy, Bill said. 

I love you so much.

I love you too.

Roman Thomas Skarsgard was Born on August 9th at 4:30 pm.

Hello My baby boy, You are finally here, You said as you run your finger down his face.

I can't believe that you named our son after my character in Hemlock Grove, Bill said with a laugh.

Don't judge me. I love you in Hemlock Grove and I just love Roman, You said with a blush. 

Why did your face turn red, when you said I just love roman, Bill said with a smirk.

You look away from him as your face got more red. 

Breaking News. Y/N Urban and Bill Skarsgard have welcome a son . The couple hasn't told us the name yet.


	6. Imagine ( Roman )

Imagine you being Roman's one-year-old daughter and saying your first word and it being a curse word that you learn from your father Roman.

You're named was. Y/n Godfrey. Yes, You were the daughter of the billionaire and cocky little prick Roman Godfrey.

The people in hemlock. They weren't surprised that the young billionaire has a daughter. Since Roman had slept with the whole town of Hemlock. 

The scary part is. You are a spitting image of Roman. 

Peter thinks that it's freaky bc. Now there is two Roman's that he has to deal with, One was bad enough but now two. 

Godfrey.

Hello, I'm here to see Roman Godfrey, Peter said as he had you on his hip.

Mr.Godfrey is busy right now. Can you come back later, Nicole said.

No. I need to see him, Peter said.

Daddy, You whine.

Please don't cry, I'm going to get Roman, Peter said as he panicked

Your face was getting red as the tears had started to come.

No. It's ok, Peter said as he tries to calm you down but it's not working.

You continue to cry.

What is the hell is going on out here, Roman said.

Sorry, sir. But this guy won't leave until he sees you, Nicole said.

Peter. What the hell are you doing here, Why the hell is my daughter crying, Roman asked?

She wanted you. I couldn't get her to stop crying, Peter said.

Give me my daughter, Roman said.

Peter hands you over to Roman.

Shh. It's ok, Daddy is here now, Roman said as he rubs your back.

You realized that you were back in your daddy’s arms. You finally calm down. 

Finally. That baby stops crying, She was giving me a headache, Nicole says.

Roman glared at her .

My office now Peter, Roman said before he walks away with you.

Close the door, Roman said as he didn't lookup from you on his lap.

Peter had close the door before he sits down.

Why did you come here and bring my daughter with you, Roman asked? 

I'm not going to stay home all day. Y/n didn't stop crying, my mom and I had tried everything but it didn't work. we realized that she wanted you, Peter said. 

Did you try giving her a bottle, Roman asked? 

Damn it, Peter mumbled.

You and your mom had tried everything but giving her a bottle, Roman said.

Idiots, Roman mumbled.

I’m sorry, Peter said.

Can you get me one of her bottles out of the mini-refrigerator, Roman says .

The bottle filled with Milk and a little blood in it.

Here you go, Peter said as he hand’s Roman the bottle.

Thanks, Roman says as he shakes it up before he gives it to you .

Minutes later. 

Roman had you laying on his shoulder as he taps your back. 

You finally burp and you spit up a little on his suit 

Sh, You say .

Say Peter for me, Peter said.

You just look at him.

You look at Peter and Your Daddy before saying. 

Shee-It, You say with a smirk on your little face.

Peter's eyes widened as he looks at Roman. 

You were definitely Roman Godfrey Daughter alright. 

You are only one and you are already acting like Roman. The same smirk as his. 


	7. Imagine (Roman)

Imagine You being Peter's ex-girlfriend and him finding out that You are engaged to Roman Godfrey and Peter gets Jealous.

Peter Rumancek was Jealous of the billionaire rich boy named Roman Godfrey. All bc Roman was dating Y/n Skarlet the ex-girlfriend of Peter.

I can't believe that she would date Roman Godfrey of all the people. She has to pick him, Peter told Destiny.

Why are you getting so mad? You are the one that broke up with her, It's your fault, Destiny said.

I'm not getting mad. I had missed up bad and I had lost her forever now, She looks happy with Godfrey, Peter said.

Roman makes her happy Peter. She had told me that herself. She told me that she isn't dating him for his money, Y/n keeps on falling more in love with him, Destiny said.

Destiny phone goes off.

I have to go. Y/n needs me now, Destiny said.

Where are you going, Peter yelled.

Roman House, Destiny says.

I'm so happy that you came, You said.

What wrong, Destiny asked?

Roman asked me to marry him, You said. 

Omg. What did you say, Destiny said.

I said Yes, You said.

I'm so happy, You are getting married, Destiny said. 

Thank you so much, You said. 

Let me see that ring, Destiny said.

You show her the huge diamond ring on your finger.

It's beautiful. Roman did a fantastic job on picking a ring for you, Destiny said.

We are getting married in September, You say.

September 27th,2013

You look beautiful. Roman is going to love it, Destiny said. 

Thank you.

Are you ready, Your Father Jim said.

Yeah, I am, You said.

The doors open. The song I married an angel came on.

There's been a change in me!  
I have a lovely disposition  
That's very strange in me  
And life's as sweet as it can be  
I've lots of courage and ambition  
From every care my mind is free  
So I repeat, with your permission  
There's been a change in me!  
Have you heard I married an angel  
I'm sure that the change'll be awf'lly good for me  
Have you heard an angel I married  
To heaven she's carried this fellow with a kiss  
She is sweet and gentle, so it isn't strange  
When I'm sentimental, she loves me like an angel  
Now you've heard, I married an angel  
This beautiful change'll be awf'lly good for me  
Have you heard I married an angel  
I'm sure that the change'll be awf'lly good for me  
Have you heard an angel I married  
To heaven, she's carried this fellow with a kiss  
She is sweet and gentle, so it isn't strange  
When I'm sentimental, she loves me like an angel  
Now you've heard, I married an angel

Who gives the lady away today, The Priest said. 

I do, Your father Jim said.

Your father kisses you on the forehead before he sits down by your mother Kaley.

You look beautiful, Roman said.

You look handsome, You said.

Before I start. Does anyone think that those two shouldn't be getting married if you do raise your hand now or hold your peace, The Priest said.

Peter was about to raise his hand but Destiny grabs his hand.

Roman. You start, The Priest said.

Y/n. Ever since I had met you, you were the one for me. you have changed me and I can't wait to see what our future looks like and I love you so much, Roman said.

Y/n. You start, The Priest said.

Roman. I have always loved you from the beginning. You have always made me smile when I was down. I love you so much Roman Godfrey, I can't wait to see what our future has for us, You said.

Do you, Roman Bill Godfrey take Y/N Kelli Skarlet to be your wedded wife until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, Roman said.

Do you, Y/N Kelli Skarlet take Roman Bill Godfrey to be your wedded husband until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, You said. 

I now present Mr. and Mrs. Godfrey, The Priest said.

Everyone clapped.

You may now kiss the bride, The Priest said.

Roman grab you and pulled you into a kiss.

Nine months later.

You and Roman welcome a baby girl named.

Nadia Lynn Godfrey. 


	8. Imagine ( Jensen )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Age 32
> 
> Your age 29 
> 
> Bill Age 30

Imagine you being Jensen Ackles ex Wife. Jensen finds out that you are dating someone after the divorce and having a baby with him.

Breaking News. Y/n Doherty and Jensen Ackles had called quits after being married for one year. It looks like Y/n Doherty has moved on after her ex-husband Jensen Ackles to Bill Skarsgard.

We have been divorced for a couple of months now and she has already moved on to a different guy, Jensen said.

You guys got a divorce, Jensen. Y/n can move on and get another guy if she wants to, Jared said.

Lookup Bill Skarsgard, I want to know more about him, Jensen said.

It's a little weird. Y/n ex-husband is looking up her new boyfriend and ok I will look up him, Jared said.

Bill Istvan Gunther Skarsgard is a Swedish actor. He portrayed Pennywise the Dancing Clown in the supernatural horror films It and It Chapter Two, based on Stephen King's Novel. He is 6'4 and His birthday is August 9, 1990, and He has one child with his ex-girlfriend Alida Morberg, Jared said.

My ex-wife is dating a Swedish actor and that is 6'4 and has a child with his ex-girlfriend if I was her. i would leave him, Jensen said.

You were married to a Scottish Actor. Her Dad Thomas Is Scottish and Her Mom Dove is American. You shouldn't judge Bill if you haven't even met him and y/n looks happy with him, Jared said.

So you didn't think that she was happy with me. If y/n is so damn happy with Bill, Jensen said.

Chill the fuck out. I don't blame y/n for divorcing you and if I was her. I would divorce you too, Jared said.

Jared looking threw Bill Page. When he look Bill up and sees a new video about you and Bill.

There is a new video about y/n and bill, Jared said.

What is the video, Jensen said?

Jared links his phone to the tv and plays the video.

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgard is going to be a dad again. Y/n and Him are expecting their first child together and Congratulations to the couple. We know that Bill has a daughter with his ex-girlfriend, Alida Morberg.

Y/n Doherty told us. I'm so excited to become a mother and I can't wait to meet him/her. Bill is excited to become a father again.

I don't care. If it's a boy or girl, as long they are healthy. But I want to give Bill a son. Since he already has a daughter with his ex, The Scottish Actress told us.

No. I can't believe that she is pregnant already. She and Bill have been dating for a couple of months. He already knocks her up. Now He has one kid and another on the way, Jensen said.

I'm happy for them. Y/n is going to be a fantastic mother to their child. It's not your business of what happens in y/n and bill's relationship, Jared said.

Can you look up y/n Doherty? One more time for me and tell me that my name is still on there and not bill's, Jensen said.

Ok. It's still weird you want me to look up your ex-wife, But I will do it, Jared said.

Y/N Elizabeth Grace Doherty is a Scottish -American Actress. Y/n is the daughter of The Disney Stars Thomas Doherty and Dove Cameron.

Born: October 26th, 1991 (age 29 years ), Scotland United Kingdom

Height: 5'8"

Partner: Bill Skarsgård

Spouse: Jensen Ackles (m 2019-2020)

Jared finishes reading what it says.

Jensen's face was red. When Jared had got done reading it.

Why is Bill on there, Jensen asked?

Bill is on there. Bc He is y/n partner, Jared said.

I don't care if he is her partner. I don't like him at all, Jensen said as he crosses his arms.

You need to grow up. You and Y/n had got divorced and she moved on. Y/n looks really happy with Bill and they are having a baby together. You don't need to judge Bill if you haven't even met him. Bill seems like a nice guy and he makes y/n happy. don't you want her to be happy Jensen, Jared said.

Months later. 

Why did you bring me with you to this premier, Jensen asked? 

I was invited to it and I can bring a guest with me, Jared said. 

Jensen looks up from his phone. He sees You and Bill getting pictures taking by the paparazzi. 

You got to be fucking kidding me, Jensen said.

What wrong, Jared asked?

My ex-wife and her new boyfriend are here, Jensen said. 

So. Why do you care so damn much, Jared said.

I don't, Jensen said. 

Yeah right. You have a look in your eye and it's isn't good, Jared said. 

Maybe. I just feel jealous of him. Y/n was mine and now she moves on, Jensen said. 

Y/n! Bill! The Paparazzi took more pictures of you two. 

You lay your hand on your five-month belly, 

What are you two having, One of them asked?

You and Bill smiled at each other. 

I'm having a boy, You said with a smile. 

When are you due, One of them asked? 

April 2021, You said.

April 12, 2021

Breaking News. Y/N Doherty and Bill Skarsgard had welcome a son together. Congratulations to the new parents. The couple hasn't told us the name yet. 

When do you want to tell the world our son's name, Bill asked? 

Idk. Soon, You said as you cover Roman as he eats.

Roman Istvan Axel Skarsgard was born on April 12 at 11:30 am.

Roman Istvan 

9lbs 8oz 22 inches along. 


	9. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine You and Bill have been married since 2013. You two have a one-year-old daughter together. You visit Bill on the set of Deadpool 2. 

Breaking News. Y/n Skarsgård and her daughter Emilia was spotted walking into the set of Deadpool 2. 

Bill Skarsgård is also the husband of Y/n Arnold. She is the daughter of the lead singer of 3 Doors Down Brad Arnold. 

Skarsgård plays Zeitgeist who is Axel Cluney in the movie .

The couple has been married for five years now and they welcome a daughter last year. 

Y/N Arnold had met Bill Skarsgård on the set of hemlock grove in 2013 and the couple began to date soon and they finally tied the knot soon after  
that. 

You had Emilia on your hip as you watch Bill film his scenes. 

Look. There is daddy, You said.

Daddy, Emilia says as she claps.

Cut! 

Great job everyone. 

Daddy! Emilia says as she reaches her hands out.

You look up to see. Your husband Bill walking towards you and Emilia with his axel cluney costume still on and his green mask. 

Hey. I'm so happy that you came, Bill said as he kisses you on the head.

I wouldn't miss it for the world. Someone had missed their daddy, You said. 

Hi Baby girl. Daddy had missed you so much, Bill said as he takes Emilia from you.

You watch Emilia wrapped her little arms around Bill's neck. 

You were about to tell Bill something. When your phone rang.

Hello, You say.

Hi. This Andy Muschietti. The director of the remake of Stephen King IT, Andy says.

Hi. Mr.Muschietti, You said.

Please called me Andy. I'm doing another movie in January called IT Chapter 2 and I was wondering if you wanted the part of Bill's older sister. If you aren't busy Andy said. 

No. I'm not busy and yeah I would love to be Bill's older sister in the movie, You said.

Fantastic. I will see you next year in January and I can't wait to work with you and do you know Bill Skarsgård bc he is playing Pennywise in the movie, Andy said. 

Yeah, I do. Bill is my husband, did you know that, You said.

No. I didn't know that Bill was married, Andy said.

Thank you for calling me and I will see you in January, You said. 

No way! Is that Y/N Skarsgård, A fanboy said 

You look up from your phone. You see two fanboys walk towards you.

Is this true, A boy named London asked as he shows you the phone.

Is what true, You asked?

That you are pregnant, Kevin asked?

Can I see your phone for a second, You asked?

Sure, London said as he hands you the phone.

When you had got the phone. The boys had look you up.

Y/N Katelyn Arnold is an American actress. She had played Miranda in the Netflix series Hemlock Grove. Y/N is the daughter of the lead singer of the rock band 3 Doors Down Bradley Kirk Arnold. 

Born: September 12, 1991 ( age 27 years ) Los Angeles, CA.

Spouse: Bill Skarsgård (m 2013) 

Children: Emilia Olivia Alicia Skarsgård 

Upcoming movies: IT Chapter 2 

Is Y/N Skarsgård pregnant again with baby number 2? 

So Is it true, Kevin asked?

No. I'm not pregnant again, You said.

Crap. I was hoping that you were pregnant again, thanks for telling us the truth, London said.

You watch the boys walk away.

Hey. Who was that, Bill asked?

Just two fanboys that wanted to asked me a question that all, You said

What was the question, Bill asked?

Someone had spread a fake lie out. Saying that I'm pregnant again and I'm not pregnant. Maybe when I get done filming the new movie, we could give Emilia a sibling, You said. 

Really. I thought that you didn't want anymore kids after Emilia was born, Bill said.

Well. I didn't but I want to give her a brother or sister soon, You say with a smile.


	10. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine you being Bill's two-year-old daughter and being in IT Chapter 2. James McAvoy ends up holding you as Bill gets done filming the movie and James accidentally hits your head on a cabinet and you start to cry. 

Duck, Bill Harder yelled.

James McAvoy plays Bill in the movie. He had Y/n Skarsgård is the daughter of Bill Skarsgård that plays Pennywise in his arms.

James was watching you as Bill finish his scenes. 

James had duck so that you won't get hit from the ball that Bill had thrown.

Why did you throw that? You knew he had a baby in his arms, Jessica Chastain said. She plays Beverly Marsh in the movie.

Yeah, dummy, James Ransone said that plays Eddie in the movie. 

Soon as James raised. He accidentally hit your head on a cabinet.

You let out a loud cry.

Shh. It's ok, James said as he tried to get you to stop crying but it's not working. 

You let out another loud cry.

Bill. I want you to say that you are sorry right now bc y/n is crying bc of you or Bill is going to kill us all for making his daughter cry, Jessica said. 

I'm sorry. There happy, Bill Harder said.

What is going on? Why is my daughter crying, Bill asked still dress as Pennywise? 

This idiot over here had thrown a ball at James and he duck with your daughter. James had raised up with y/n and accidentally hit her head on the cabinet, James Ransone says as he glared at Bill Harder. 

Can I have my daughter, Bill asked? 

Yeah. I'm so sorry, James said as he over crying you to Bill.

Shh. It's going to be ok. Daddy is here now, Bill said as he rubs your back. 

You finally stop crying after you realized that your daddy has you.

It was an accident. It's ok James, Bill said.

Thank goodness, James said.

You were hiding your face in Bill's Pennywise costume. 

Breaking News. Bill Skarsgård and His Daughter Y/N Skarsgård was just spotted coming back from the onset of IT Chapter 2.

Y/n Skarsgård had on black pants and a white shirt and a white bow on her brown hair. 

Skarsgård daughter was hiding her face in Bill's chest as they walk from the set and even rubbing her green eyes. 

Bill Skarsgård New Movie. IT Chapter 2 coming to theaters everywhere in September 2019.


	11. Imagine ( Roman)

Imagine you being Roman Godfrey's newborn daughter. 

Roman Godfrey was a father again. Yes, Roman Godfrey had already had a child named Nadia.

Y/n Faith Godfrey was born on October 1, 2014, at 5:30 am. 

Nadia looks a little like Roman. But She has blue eyes.

You were born with a head full of brown hair just like Roman's. Your eyes were blue before there turn green. 

Roman had dress you in a white onesie and black pants and white socks on you and a big white bow on your head.

Hi baby girl, Roman says as he picks you from the crib.

You move in your sleep. 

Shh. It's ok, daddy is here, Roman said as he lays you on his chest.

You open your eyes and look up at him with your green eyes and a small smile on your face. 

Roman. Where are the hell are you, Peter called? 

I'm in the living room Peter, Roman said.

Is that y/n, Peter asked? 

Yeah. You are uncle again, Roman says with a smirk.

This one is yours alright. She is a spitting image of you and now there are two of you. I have to deal with now, Peter said. 

She is only a couple of days old. Y/n has more hair when Nadia was born, Roman said.

Yeah. She has a head full of hair and you say that y/n is only a couple of days old. Do you know that if she is an upir like you, Peter said? 

Yeah. Pryce had run some tests and everything came out negative. Y/n isn't an Upir like me. I am thankful that she isn't like me bc what Nadia went threw, Roman said.

She is the happiest baby that I have ever met. Y/n is just laying there on your chest just looking up at you with a smile. I can't believe that you pick her up, bc Nadia would always cry when you were around and Y/n doesn't do that at all. She isn't scared of you, Peter said. 

Roman glared at him.

I think that she is sleep right now, Peter said as he glanced over at you.

Roman glanced down at you. You had let out a yawn as you close your eyes. 

She just had close her eyes. It's her nap time, Roman says as he gently lays you down in your swing and covers you up with a blanket. 

How long does she sleep for, Peter asked?

If she had been fed and had a diaper change more round 2-3 hours. if she hasn't been fed or change more around 1 hour, Roman said.

Roman and Peter were smoking. When you had woken up from your nap.

Your mini-me is up and it sounds like that she wants you, Peter said. 

No. Shee-It, Roman mumble as he walks over to your swing. 

Shh. Daddy is here, Roman says as he picks you up from the swing.

Hey Peter. Can you fix a bottle for y/n? I would but she is in my arms, Roman said. 

Here you go, Peter said.

Thanks, Roman said as he shakes the bottle up.

The whole time that you were drinking your bottle. You were looking at Roman the whole time and not taking your eyes off him.

Even when she eats. Y/n has her eyes on you the whole time, I think that she loves looking at you, Peter said.


	12. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine you have a one-year-old daughter named Stormie. You had got her a pennywise blanket and Stormie always has it with her. One day she loses it and she won't stop crying. So you get Bill to help. 

Y/n Lopez. You are the daughter of Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck.

You are twenty-nine years old and you have a one-year-old daughter with your boyfriend Bill Skarsgård of seven years.

You had got her a pennywise blanket for her birthday.

Now. You can't find her blanket and she won't stop crying.

Stormie. Ik that you want your blanket and mommy is trying to find it just stop crying, You said as you throw stuff on the floor.

What are you looking for, Bill asked? 

Stormie blanket. I can't find it and she won't stop crying, You said. 

Have you check in her nursery, Bill said.

Yes. It's not in there, You said.

It's around here somewhere, Bill said.

I hope. Bc, I don't know what I will do if I can't find it, You said. 

Stormie cries harder threw the baby monitor.

Can you try to calm her down? While I find her blanket, You say. 

Sure, Bill said as he kisses you on the forehead.

Thank you.

You continue to look for the blanket. You had look in your car and Bill's car. It's not there. 

You had look in your and Bill's bedroom and still can't find it. You look under the bed and didn't find it.

You had the baby monitor on your belt as you look for the blanket. 

You get up off the floor and walk into her nursery.

Bill had stormie on his lap, she wasn't crying. You were happy that she finally stop crying.

Bill was talking in his pennywise voice and Stormie was just loving it and she had a huge smile on her face. 

Finally. He got her to stop crying, You thought. 

You watch him lay her down in the crib.

Miss princess is finally asleep, Bill said. 

I'm glad that she is sleep. but I still can't find the blanket, You said. 

If you can't find it. Maybe go buy another one, Bill said.

Maybe, You said. 

You were still looking for the blanket. You look under the couch. No blanket.

Where the hell is it, You mumble.

I found her blanket, Bill said.

Where did you find it, You asked?

I had found it in our dresser, Bill said. 

I just look there and I didn't see it, You said.

It was under all of my ties, Bill said. 

I'm so glad that you found it, You said. 

Now I need to wash it before she wakes up, You said. 

( Hour later ) 

You and Bill were sitting on the couch watching a movie. 

A cry ran threw the baby monitor.

Someone is up from their nap, You said as you get up from the couch.

You walk into her nursery.

Stormie was standing up in the crib and her face was red from crying. 

Hey baby girl, You said as you pick her up from the crib.

She continued to cry.

You check her diaper. She doesn't need change.

Ik that you are hungry. Mommy is going to get you a bottle, You said as you grab a bottle of milk out of the mini-refrigerator.

You shake the bottle up. You watch her lactate on to the bottle nipple. 

Let's go see daddy, You said as you walk back into the living room.

Hi, Bill said as he looks up.

You sit down on the couch with Stormie in your arms still drinking her bottle. 

Minute later.

The bottle was empty and Stormie wasn't happy.

Can you burp her, You asked? 

hand her over, Bill said.

You hand her over to Bill.

Bill lays her on his shoulder and gently her back until Stormie burps and she spits up a little on him.


	13. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine You being Bill's Skarsgård nineteen-year-old daughter and being famous.

Bill Skarsgård was twenty-two when his daughter Y/n was born. 

Y/n Isabella Grace Skarsgård was born on August 11th, 2000. 

Her mother was the ex-girlfriend of Bill's. Alexis didn't want to become a mother after you were born. She wanted to put you up for adoption when you were born. 

Alexis had wanted you to look like her when you were born.She had red hair and blue eyes. 

You had come out looking like Bill. You had his brown hair and green eyes and his lips. 

The next day. Alexis had left Bill and their daughter in the middle of the night. So now Bill is a single father.

Bill's new movie. IT Chapter 2 was coming out in September. 

You were excited to go with him to the premier of the movie. 

Y/n. Are you ready, Bill asked?

Yeah, dad. I'm coming, You said as you walk down the stairs.

You had on a red dress and your hair was up in a bun. You had your makeup done. 

You look beautiful, Bill said.

Thank you dad, You said.

Soon as you two arrived at the premier. The paparazzi was going crazy taking pictures of the father and the daughter.

Mr.Skarsgård! Ms.Skarsgård! smile, One of them said as they took a picture of you two. 

You smile at them. 

Bill. Can you put your arm around your daughter if you don't care, One of them asked? 

Bill looks at you. Before he put his arm around you. You two smile at the cameras.

We love your dress Ms.Skarsgård, One of them yelled.

Thank you.

Ms.Skarsgård?

Yes, You said.

Are you dating anyone, One of them asked? 

No. I'm not dating anyone, You told them. 

You aren't dating anyone. Until you are 30, Bill said.

Ik dad, You said.

One hour later.

The premier was over. You two heading back home.

You had already had change into your pj's. You were taking your makeup off now.

When you had come back from the bathroom. You had got a notification.

You open the notification.

Y/n Isabella Grace Skarsgård is a Swedish Actress. She is the daughter of the Swedish Actor Bill Skarsgård.

Born: August 11, 2000 ( age 19 years ), Stockholm, Sweden 

Height: 5'10'

Parent: Bill Skarsgård 

You had realized that they had tagged your dad in the notification.

You click on your dad's page.

Bill Istvan Günther Skarsgård is a Swedish actor. He portrayed Pennywise the Dancing Clown in the supernatural horror films It and It Chapter Two, based on Stephen King's novel.

Born: August 9, 1978 ( age 41 years ) Stockholm, Sweden

Height: 6'4'

Children: Y/N Skarsgård


	14. Imagine ( Jensen)

Imagine Jensen having feelings for you. Jensen doesn't know that you have been married for six years and have kids. 

Dude. When are you going to tell y/n that you had like her for three years, Jared said.

Soon. I'm scared to tell her that I like her. What if she doesn't like me back, Jensen said. 

She was dating Bill Skarsgård back in 2013. I don't know if they are still together or not, Jared said.

What does Y/n see in him, Jensen asked? 

Maybe she saw something in him. That no one else saw and y/n just fall in love with him. I don't blame her for falling for him, look at him, Jared said. 

Are you saying that Bill Skarsgård looks better than me, Jensen said.

No, Jared said. 

Good. You better not, Jensen said.

When Jensen wasn't paying attention to him. Jared was looking you up.

Y/N Megan Nicole Urban is an Australian Actress. She is the oldest daughter of Nicole Kidman and Keith Urban. 

Born: August 7, 1991 ( age 28 years) Whangarei, New Zealand 

Height: 5'9''

Spouse: Bill Skarsgård (m.2013 ) 

Children: Emilia Skarsgård, Roman Skarsgård, Kayleigh Skarsgård

Jensen isn't going to like this one bit, Jared thought.

Jared moved his finger down on his phone. 

There was a video about you and Bill. 

Jared looks up at Jensen. He was focus on the tv and wasn't paying attention to see what Jared was doing.

Jared clicks on the video and turns the volume down a little so Jensen won't hear it. 

Breaking News. Y/N Skarsgård and Her husband Bill Skarsgård are expecting their four child. Congratulations to the couple. 

The couple had three children together. The oldest Emilia is 4 that was born in 2015. Their second child Roman is 3 that was born in 2016. Their third child Kayleigh is 1 that was born in 2018. 

The video had ended. Jared looks up from his phone at Jensen.

What if we go out to dinner and ask y/n to come. I can finally tell her that I like her, Jensen said.

Yeah, Jared said.

Good. I just had texted her and she can meet up for dinner, Jensen said.

He had no idea that she is married or has kids, Jared thought.

What is she driving, Jared asked?

Y/n told me that she is going to be in a Black Suv, Jensen said.

( Restaurant)

Jared and Jensen were waiting on you as they play on their phones. 

She is here, Jensen said as he looks out the window. 

Someone is in the driver-side. Who is it and I told y/n to come by herself, Jensen said.

Jared had realized who the person was. Your husband Bill. 

Here she comes, Jared said as he watches you walk in.

Jensen had a look of Jealousy on his face as you and bill sit across from them.

I am here. What do you want, You asked? 

When I had text you about meeting up for lunch. I didn't meant for you to bring someone else, Jensen said as he glared at Bill.

Why wouldn't I bring my husband with me, You said.

You're married, Jensen said.

Yes. Bill and I have been married since 2013. You didn't know that, You said. 

No. I didn't even know that you were married until now, Jensen said with a frown.

Why did ask me to come, You asked?

I want to tell you that I like you more than friends. But it too late now, Jensen said.

You look at him before you start to laugh at him.

What is so funny, Jensen said.

You had just realized that you have fucking feelings towards me now. I had feelings towards you since 2010, but you didn't see that and you were dating Danneel and it had broken my heart. I have given up on love after that until I had met Bill on the set of Hemlock Grove in 2013 and I had realized that I finally got my happy ending and It was with Bill, not you Jensen, You said.

After that. Jensen didn't say anything.

Stress isn't good for the baby, Bill said as he rubs your knuckles.

You look at him with a sad smile.

Thanks for lunch. I have to go and Jared. Thank you for the congratulations on the baby, You said.

You're welcome, Jared said.

They watch you and bill walk out of the restaurant.

What did she mean by the congratulations on the baby, Jensen asked?

Y/n and Bill are expecting their four child together, Jared said.

Their four child, Jensen said.

Yep. They have three children together and one on the way, Jared said. 

I had a chance to get y/n back in 2010 but I was an idiot. Now she is happily married and has kids with him, Jensen said.

It's your fault and you are paying for it now, Jared said.

Thanks, Jared.

Breaking News. Y/n Skarsgård and Bill Skarsgård having another Boy. Congratulations to the couple.

I want another girl. But I am really happy that I'm giving Bill another son and Roman a little brother since he is outnumbered by girls, The Actress told us.


	15. Imagine ( Roman )

Imagine You and Peter have been together for one year. Peter leaves Hemlock Grove without telling you goodbye. You are heartbroken by Peter not telling you goodbye. Roman telling you something that he should have told you a long time ago.

You just watch your boyfriend, Peter for one year. Just leave Hemlock Grove without telling you or Roman goodbye.

I can't believe that he just left, You thought.

You were heartbroken and one friend can fix your broken heart. his named was Roman Godfrey.

You had pulled out your phone from your back pocket. You had ended up calling Roman to come get you.

Roman's red Jaguar XK 150 pulled up. 

Get in, Roman said before he had lit another cigarette.

You open the car door and look at Peter's house once more. Before you got in the car.

You watch the house disappear as Roman drives off.

Are you going to be ok, Roman asked? 

Yeah. I am going to be fine, You said.

Roman look at you before the car had stopped.

Why are we stopping, You asked?

You saying that you are going to be fine after this. That is bullshit and you know it, Roman said.

I'm just heartbroken Roman. Peter just left Hemlock Grove without telling us goodbye. I'm am his girlfriend and image how I feel, You said. 

I'm going to be here for you and I'm not going anywhere, Roman said as he grabs your hand. 

You look into his green eyes. 

Can I tell you something, Roman said.

Yeah. What is it, You said?

I had always wanted to tell you this. But you were dating Peter and I just couldn't, Roman said.

You look at him.

I'm trying to say that. I have always had feelings towards you and I wanted to tell you but you are dating Peter, Roman said.

You look at him before you grab Roman and pull him into a kiss

Roman eyes widened.

He starts to kiss back.

You pulled back and climb onto his lap.

Are you sure that you want to do this, Roman asked? 

Yes. I want to do this, You said as you pulled him into a kiss.

( Everyone knows what happens next ) 

You had a positive pregnancy test in your hand.

You didn't know, how to tell Roman about you being pregnant.

Godfrey.

Can I help you, Megan asked?

Yes. I'm here to see Roman Godfrey, You said.

Mr.Godfrey. He is on his lunch break and you can just wait until he is done, She said.

You look at her before you walk into Roman's office.

Ma! You can't go in there, Megan yelled.

Roman look up from his work with this look.

Hey. What are you doing here, Roman asked? 

I need to tell you something, You said as you play with your fingernails.

What is it, Roman asked? 

Here, You said as you show Roman. The positive pregnancy test.

Your pregnant, Roman said.

Yes, I am. I'm so sorry Roman, You said.

I'm going to be a father, Roman said.

You are happy about this, You said.

Yes. You are carrying my child and I'm so excited to meet him/her, Roman said as he lays his hand on your flat stomach.

( months later )

Tonight. There was a huge party and everyone was coming.

Your ex-boyfriend Peter is back in Hemlock Grove.

Y/n. Are you ready, Roman asked?

Yeah I am ready, You said .

Your outfit.

You look beautiful, Roman said .

Thank you. You blushed. 

How is our little girl, Roman said as he lays his hand on your five month belly. 

Nadia is kicking like crazy and it's starting to hurt a little bit, You said as you rub where she had kick you at.

Roman move down to your stomach. He say something in Swedish that you can't understand .

( The party )

Your ex-boyfriend Peter had shown up at the party.

You were talking to Roman. When Peter had a walk-in with some girl on his arm.

Roman look at him with a dead glare and bit his lip and walk away .

( four months later )

You two had welcome a daughter named. Nadia Bailey Godfrey.

It's over the papers in Hemlock Grove.

Rich Boy Roman Godfrey welcomes a daughter with his girlfriend y/n l/n.


	16. Imagine ( Bill)

Imagine You doing the voice of Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat 11 Video Game. There ends up being a best costume comic con in Los Angeles and Your Boyfriend Bill Skarsgård is there as a judge.

Y/n Padalecki is the daughter of Jared and Genevieve Padalecki. She does the voice of Sonya Blade in the video game MK11. Y/n and Bill Skarsgård have been dating for three years now.

The couple had star in a movie together in 2017. Called Atomic Blonde. Ms.Padalecki told us. I just had fallen in love with him on set and here we are now and I can't wait to see what our future together is.

You were getting ready for the best costume comic con in Los Angeles. You were going as Sonya Blade.

You were going to this best costume comic-con just for fun. 

Your boyfriend Bill Skarsgård was a judge at the costume comic con.

( Los Angeles Best Costume Comic-Con) 

You walk into the building and Fans were going crazy. They knew who you were. 

You had the comic con pass on. 

There were over 12,000 people here dress up as their favorite characters.

We have a new judge with us this year. Please welcome Bill Skarsgård, Andy said.

Fans went crazy as Bill walk on stage.

We are going to have the best costume. Bill and I are going to walk around looking at your costumes and we will tell you who won, Andy said .

Both Bill and Andy had walk around and judge all of the costumes .

The winner is The only girl is dress as Sonya Blade from MK11, Andy yelled.

All of the fans turn to you.

Shit. They think that I had won bc of my boyfriend is a judge and I do the voice of Sonya Blade, You thought. 

Come up here, Andy said.

You walk towards them.

Bill realized who was in Sonya Blade's costume. His girlfriend. 

We got Y/n Padalecki here. She does the voice of Sonya Blade in MK11 and Congratulations to her, Andy said as he clapped his hand.


	17. Imagine ( Roman )

Imagine You being Peter's sister.Roman and You end together and sleeping with each other. Peter doesn't like you dating Roman Godfrey. One week later you find out that you are pregnant with Roman's baby. 

Peter Rumancek hates billionaire prick Roman Godfrey. You were his younger sister and Peter doesn't want you to hang around Roman at all. Roman is just trouble and a playboy that Peter told you.

Peter and his mom left for a couple months. Peter told you that they were going to help your grandparents for a couple of months. You didn't want to go and Destiny is watching you while they are gone.

Roman was one year older than you. He was 19 and You were 18.

Destiny didn't know that you had text Roman to come get you. While she was out getting alcohol.

You had on shorts and a t-shirt and your hair pulled up in a bun.

Destiny was in her room. When Roman had pulled up.

You walk out of the house with a smile.

Get in, Roman said.

You look at the house one more time. Before you get into the car.

Does the witch know that you left, Roman asked? 

Nope. You smirked.

Roman look at you with a smirk.

( Godfrey Mansion ) 

You walk in and look around.

When are you going to tell your brother? We are dating, Roman asked? 

Soon. Peter doesn't want me to hang around with you, You said.

So fuck him. You are eighteen and you can do the fuck you want, Roman said.

Maybe you are right. It's my life and I can do what I want, You said.

I have an idea that will make Peter hate me more, Roman said. 

What is your idea, You asked? 

Ik that we are young but. What if I make you a mommy, Roman said.

You smile at him .

Yeah. Only if you want to, Roman said.

Ok. Make a mommy then, You said.

Roman pick you up and carried you to his room.

We all know what happens next.

One week later.

You open your eyes and look beside you. Roman was still sleeping.

You cover your mouth as you run to the bathroom.

You wiped your mouth with a towel.

You realized that you were late for your period.

You grab a pregnancy test box from the cabinet and read what it says on the box .

One-line means not pregnant and two lines mean pregnant, You said as you read what It says on the box.

You take the pregnancy test out of the box.

Now I have to wait for five minutes, You said.

Five minutes later.

The timer on your phone went off .

You turn the pregnancy test over.

Two lines .

I'm pregnant, You thought.

I can't wait to see the look on Peter's face, You thought.

You grab the pregnancy test off the counter and walk back into Roman's room.

Roman was sitting up in the bed smoking a cigarette.

Where did you go, Roman asked? 

Bathroom, You said.

Are you ok? I heard you throwing up, Roman said.

I have something to tell you, You said.

What is it, Roman asked? 

I'm pregnant, You said.

Roman look at you with a big smile came upon his face .

Now. We have to tell Peter, Roman said. 

Peter won't be back until six or seven months, You said.

When he gets back. Peter isn't going to be happy about his sister being pregnant with my baby, Roman said. 

I don't care what he thinks. I'm happy that I'm having your child, You said.

I love you, Roman said.

I love you too, You said with a smile .

( Seven months later )

You were seven months pregnant and you were huge.

In two months. You and Roman will be welcoming a baby girl.

You two decide to name her. 

Nadia Kelly Godfrey.

I hope you know. Peter is back in town, Roman said.

Great. We need to tell him, You said.

Peter isn't going to like this at all, Roman said.

Ik but I don't care at all, You said.

You ready for this, Roman said as he grabs your hand.

Nope. Let's get it over with, You said.

Roman was holding your hand as he knocks on the door.

Peter had answered the door.

What are you doing here Godfrey, Peter said.

Your sister and I have something to tell you, Roman said.

I told you to stay away from my sister, Peter said.

I never listen. I will never stay away from Y/n, Roman said with a smirk.

I will keep my sister away from you and y/n get in the house now, Peter said.

No. I'm eighteen and I'm staying with Roman, You said.

Y/n in the house now, Peter said.

She said no, Roman said.

Stay the fuck out of this Godfrey, Peter said.

Don't you dare talk to Roman-like that, You said.

Roman is just trouble and he is a playboy and you know that y/n. He is just using you, Peter said.

You look away as you wiped the tears from your face.

Damn hormones, You thought.

I am not using her. I love her and she makes me happy, Roman said.

You don't feel anything. You are a monster and you know it, Peter said.

Roman isn't a fucking monster and the only monster that I see right now is you, Peter, You yelled.

Wow. You called your brother a monster, Peter said.

You are one and you know it, You said.

Peter was about to say something when he saw your stomach.

Why are you so huge, Peter said 

I'm pregnant with Roman's baby, You said.

How could you let this blood monster knock you up, Peter said.

Roman isn't a monster. I let him knock me up and I'm excited to meet our child, You said.

If you died in childbirth from giving birth to this baby, I'm just warning you that all, Peter said.

Roman. Let's go now, You said.

He grabs your hand as you two walk back to the car.

( Two months later )

Nadia Kelly Godfrey was born on October 31 at 11:30 am.


	18. Imagine ( Jensen)

Imagine You being Bill Skarsgård sister and dating Jensen Ackles for five years and you two have three kids together. Jensen ends breaking up with you for Danneel. 

I wanted to tell you so bad but I just didn't know how to, Jensen said.

I'm taking Justice with me and this is goodbye, You said.

Mommy. Where are we going, three-year justice asked? 

We are going to stay with my brother Bill for while until the twins are born, You said.

Ok, mommy, Justice said.

You had text your brothers Alexander and Bill to come to get your and Justice stuff.

Minutes later .

There was a knock on the door .

Uncle Bill and Uncle Alexander are here, You said with a smile.

Yay, Justice said as she clapped her hands.

Wow, sis. You are huge, Alexander said.

Both Bill and You slapped him behind the head.

Ow. What the hell guys, Alexander said as he rubs the back of his head.

Dude. She is 7 months pregnant with twins and It's rude to call your sister huge, Bill said .

Call me that again. I will smack you again, You said.

I'm good, Alexander said.

You had already packed the twins stuff from the nursery.

Alexander had taken the crib apart and carry it out to his truck .

I think that we got everything, Alexander said.

Yeah. You did, You said.

Justice buster site was already in Alexander's truck.

Are you ready to go home, Bill asked? 

Yeah. We are, You said.

Hey Bill. Can you carry Justice, You asked? 

Yeah, Bill said.

Here you go, You said as you hand her over to him .

So Sis. Do you know the twins gender, Bill asked?

Yeah. It's a boy and girl, You said.

Two more Skarsgård, Alexander said.

Have you decide what you are going to name them, Bill asked? 

Zeppelin and Arrow Skarsgård, You said.

Zeppelin after the band or what, Alexander said.

He isn't named after the band. I just had like the name and I pick it for him, You said .

Ok. You have their name and what about their middle name, Bill asked?

Zeppelin Bill Istvan Skarsgård and Arrow Olivia Penny Skarsgård, You say.

No fair. You named your son after Bill but not me, Alexander said.

Justice wanted to name one of the twins after her favorite uncle, You said.

I see that Justice's favorite uncle is Bill, Alexander said.

Uncle Bill, Justice said with a smile as she clapped her hands.

Bill looks back at her with a smile. 

Say Uncle Alexander is better, Alexander said.

Uncle Bill, Justice said again.

Come on, Alexander said.

You cover your mouth trying not to laugh at him.

( Bill's House )

Since you had taken the crib apart .you can put them together again, You said.

Ok, Alexander said.

One hour later .

Wow. I love it, You said.

I'm glad, Alexander said.

( December 2nd, 2016)

Zeppelin Bill Istvan Skarsgård and Arrow Olivia Penny Skarsgård was born December 2nd at 2:30 am.

Zeppelin  
7lbs 9oz 20inches .

Arrow  
7lbs 7oz 20inches.

Knock.

Come in, You said .

Hi Sis, Both Bill and Alexander said.

Come meet your niece and nephew, You said.

They are so tiny, Bill said as he leans closer to you .

Do you want to hold one You asked?

Yeah, Bill said.

Here you go, You said as you hand over Zeppelin to him.

Hi little guy. I'm your uncle bill, Bill whisper .

Do you want to hold Arrow Alexander, You asked?

Yeah I do, Alexander said .

Here you go, You said as you hand over Arrow to him. 

Hi. I'm your uncle Alexander, Alexander whisper.

Arrow opens her eyes and looks up at him.

Arrow eyes were blue before they turn green.

She has your eyes sis, Alexander said.

What color hair does she have, You asked?

Alexander moves the cap on Arrow's head.

She has Jensen's hair color, Alexander said .

Then. Arrow starts to whine a little and Alexander start to panic.

Here you go, Alexander said as he hands you Arrow.

Shh. It's ok, You said.

Zeppelin's eyes open as he looks up at Bill.

Zeppelin, were blue before they turn green.

He has your eye color, Bill said as he still looking at the baby in his arms.

What hair color does he have, You asked? 

Bill moves the cap on Zeppelin's head back.

Zeppelin had brown hair like yours.

Since Zeppelin looks just like you. The fans are going to think that Zeppelin is Bill's son, Alexander said.

Oh dear, You mumble.

( December 25th, 2016)

Um. We have a problem, Alexander said.

What is it, You asked?

Remember. When the twins were born and I said that Zeppelin looks like you and the fans are going to think that He is Bill's son. Bill had posted a picture of him holding Zeppelin on Instagram and now they think Zeppelin is his, Alexander said .

Let me see what the comments are, You said.

Here you go, Bill said as he hands you his phone.

You were going threw each comment.

IloveBS said Zeppelin is your mini-me❤️, You said as you read the comment.

PennywiseLver said Congratulations and I'm really happy that you are finally a father, Alexander said as he read the comment.

BSfan said Zeppelin looks just like you Bill and He is so cute, You said as you read the comment.

ITKing said A fatherhood looks fantastic on you and I'm happy for you and I'm hurt bc my favorite actor has a kid now, Bill said as he read the comment.

PennyEven said When I saw this picture of you and Zeppelin, I smile so big and Congratulations, You are already a fantastic father, You said as you read the comment. 

RomanGLover said Zeppelin is adorable and he has so much hair already and he already has you wrapped around his little finger, Bill said as he read the comment.


End file.
